


our taste on your tongue

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Creampie, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Snowballing, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sylvain gets the urge to try something and Felix takes it better than expected.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	our taste on your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=51420):
> 
> Sylvix creampie and snowballing with a dash of dirty talk and begging.

Sylvain is being a fucking tease.

“Tell me what you want baby,” he croons, grinding his cock against that spot inside him that that sends jolts of pleasure up his spine.

Felix glares blearily through tears spilling down his cheeks as he tries to push back onto Sylvain’s cock. It’s a valiant effort but Sylvain’s hands hold him firmly in place.

He’s nearly folded in half, one leg hiked up on Sylvain’s shoulder and the other splayed wide, his knee nearly touching the bed. Spread wide and open, Felix can see his reddened rim stretched around Sylvain’s cock buried in his ass.

Sylvain grins wide and grinds harder, making Felix writhe beneath him. “Words, Felix. You want more? Beg me for it,” Sylvain thrusts once, choking a moan out of him. “You’re sucking me in, quivering around my cock, Fe. Trying to milk me dry and fill you up. Your greedy little hole is doing a better job of begging than you are.” Sylvain groans when Felix clenches hard just to spite him. 

Felix pays for it when Sylvain grinds relentlessly just shy of his prostate and Felix sobs and thrashes in lust hazed desperation. His resolve breaks. “F-fuck me,” he babbles, “please, Sylvain, fuck me, fill me up. Wanna feel nothing but you please please please.” Felix begs and keens, pride crushed under the madness Sylvain has driven him to. “Fuck me, S-Syl- _ah_ \- cum inside me until I’m stuffed and dripping with it.”

Grinning wide and running his hands over the soft flesh of Felix’s thighs, Sylvain groans and licks his lips. “Yeah? That what you want, baby?” Sylvain spreads him wider and thrusts in earnest into that spot and Felix sees stars, wailing and moaning. Chanting _yes yes Syl please I want it, give it to me please_ like a broken record.

“Gonna fill you so good, so full,” Sylvain pants, fucking him harder, faster, the obscene wet slapping of his balls against his ass filling the room. “So good for me, Fe. Taking me so deep, molded to take my cock like good little cockslut.” Sylvain takes his hand off his thigh and reaches to pump at his cock, leaking precum onto his chest.

Felix forgets everything but Sylvain’s name and the shape of his cock carving the shape of him into Felix’s body and _yes yes yes please._

Sylvain pumps him in time with his ruthless thrusts and Felix cums hard, moaning Sylvain’s name loudly and painting himself with his own spend. Sylvain fucks him through his orgasm, groaning at the impossible tightness of Felix’s hole. He thrusts, once, twice, three more times and paints Felix’s walls white. Felix moans at the sensation of Sylvain’s cum filling him, sated and satisfied.

Sylvain pulls out and Felix whines at the emptiness but too tired to go again. Sylvain stares at the pretty pink hole, glistening with his seed threatening to leak out.

Just as Felix is about to complain about his back killing him tomorrow if Sylvain doesn’t let him down, he feels something hot and wet press flat against his hole and _wails._

“Syl-!” Sylvain’s tongue enters him, licking his own cum out of Felix’s hole. Felix shakes through the pain turned pleasure of overstimulation, incapable of forming thoughts, let alone words.

Once Sylvain’s satisfied there isn’t a drop of it let inside him, he gently lowers Felix’s lower half onto the sheets and crawls to him. Sylvain pries his mouth open and _spits_ into Felix’s mouth.

“Don’t swallow it yet,” Sylvain orders. Lust overwhelms his shock so Felix lies there, mouth open with Sylvain’s spend and spit sitting pretty on his tongue.

Sylvain looks at him and grins, running his fingers through the mess on his chest and stomach. “It’d be a shame to let this go to waste,” he says, licking Felix’s cum off them obscenely. He makes a show of scooping it off his body and licking his fingers clean, letting it collect in his mouth and Felix almost swallows in heated desire at the filth of it.

Licking the last of his seed from his fingers, proudly showing Felix the pool of it under his tongue, he leans down to Felix’s open, waiting mouth and kisses him. Mixing their cum and saliva and passing it between their tongues in filthy wet kisses. The mingling taste of their pleasure intoxicating as Sylvain coaxes it all into his mouth and pulls away.

“Go ahead,” he says, tipping Felix’s jaw closed. His eyes blow wide when Felix makes a spectacle of swallowing and opening his mouth for Sylvain to see. Not a single drop is left. Sylvain groans, low and wrecked, deep in his chest, “G _oddess,_ Felix. What did I do to deserve you?”

Felix kisses him again, a lingering saltiness on his lips. “That enough to get you hot and bothered again?” He smirks. “You haven’t made good on your promise of making me drip with your cum, Syl, since you decided to feed it to me instead.”

Sylvain makes an almost inhuman sound and devours his lips in wet needy kisses, setting out to rectify and make good on his words.


End file.
